1. Field
The present disclosure relates to the transcatheter delivery and remote deployment of implantable medical devices and, more particularly, implantable expandable devices surrounded by constraining sleeves.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Endoluminal therapies typically involve the insertion of a delivery catheter that transports an implantable prosthetic device into the vasculature through a small, often percutaneous, access site in a remote vessel. Once access to the vasculature is achieved, the delivery catheter is used to mediate intraluminal delivery and subsequent deployment of the prosthesis via one of several techniques. In this fashion, the prosthesis can be remotely implanted to achieve a therapeutic outcome. In contrast to conventional surgical therapies, endoluminal treatments are distinguished by their “minimally invasive” nature.
Expandable endoprostheses are generally comprised of a stent component with or without a graft covering over the stent interstices. They are designed to spontaneously dilate (i.e., elastically recover) or to be balloon-expanded from their delivery diameter, through a range of intermediary diameters, up to a maximal, pre-determined functional diameter. The endoluminal delivery and deployment of expandable endoprostheses pose several unique problems. First, the endoprosthesis itself must be radially compacted to a suitable introductory size (or delivery diameter) to allow insertion into the vasculature, then it must be constrained in that compacted state and mounted onto a delivery device such as a catheter shaft. Subsequently, the constraint must be removed in order to allow the endoprosthesis to expand to its functional diameter and achieve the desired therapeutic outcome. A variety of ways of constraining and releasing an expandable device are known in the art. For example, an expandable device may be constrained by one or more constraining sleeves.
It remains desirable to provide improved systems for endoluminal delivery of stents or stent grafts to vascular treatment sites. Therefore, devices, systems and methods that facilitate improved preparation of a sleeve-constrained expandable implant for delivery, accurate delivery of the implant, and correct orientation and position of the implant would be useful and desirable.